1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna systems. More particularly the invention relates to convertible antenna systems towed from underwater vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior systems used single purpose antennas attached to a dedicated towing/transmission cable having a length of about one thousand feet. The complete prior version was only capable of a single mode of operation such as the XU-4 Buoyant Cable Antenna System or a spokewheel design having solid molded construction that was not field repairable. The spokewheel design was very bulky compared to the configuration of the present invention. This bulkiness always causes storage problems aboard underwater vehicles such as submarines.